


wrap it up

by mulgogish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, seungmin is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Seungmin receives a gift wrapped in newspaper and duct tape.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	wrap it up

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ♡♡♡

  
Seungmin wasn't able to keep a straight face once he received his gift. It's not because he didn't like the gift itself, no. _It's the thought that counts_ , as he always try to tell himself that. But it looks like whoever his secret santa is didn't even thought of making it presentable. He stares at the gift wrapped in newspaper and duct tape in his hands, afraid to open his mouth because he _knows_ (and everyone knows) he won't be able to speak nicely, or at least calmly, about it. 

  
"Sorry, I didn't have much time to prepare. Also, I don't know how to wrap a present." Changbin chimes, scratching his head in embarrassment. Suddenly, the room bursts out with laughter. Seungmin's eyes soften as he looks at Changbin from the other side of the room. His annoyance from seconds ago faded as he looks at his boyfriend in understanding. 

  
"Come on, hyung. You couldn't have asked noona or even one of us for help?" Hyunjin snorts from beside Seungmin, and the younger is _this_ close to smacking his best friend. 

  
Seungmin knows Changbin has been having a hard time in his classes lately. That he was only able to squeeze this mini Christmas party they held because he did his History paper days prior. He really tried because he wanted to join in, but Seungmin didn't know his secret santa was actually his boyfriend. After the commotion, the rest went on from giving each other gifts and telling stories that happened to them in university this year. 

  
"Hey, um, I think I have to go." Changbin tells them as Jisung was about to explain why the professor wrongfully accused him of disturbing the class. They stopped chattering for a moment to look at him.

  
A series of _aww man_ answered him and Seungmin fidgets in his sit. "Sorry, I have two tests coming up next week. I'll make it up on Christmas day! Promise." Changbin purposely looked at Seungmin as he said the last word. 

  
After a few more whining from Felix and Jeongin, they decided to let Changbin go. Seungmin opens the door for him. He pouts, leaning his face to the opening of the door as he looks at Changbin. "Do you really have to go so early?" He's not wrong, it's only six in the evening. 

Changbin chuckles, giving Seungmin a kiss on the lips. "I promise, I promise I will make it up for everyone. Especially my baby, okay?" 

  
Seungmin nods, sadly. "And I'll help you with your gift wrapping." 

\--

Seungmin came to Changhin's apartment like he always do, but this time he has some _arts and crafts_ with him. He said he would help Changbin learn how to wrap a gift, and he means it. His boyfriend was just done with his exams this afternoon, as much as he wants the older to rest, Seungmin really wants to do this with him. He excuse it as some bonding time they would have after weeks of being emotionally away from each other because of university. 

So he waits out in the living room, Seungmin already had the coffee table set with the tape dispenser that had a scratch tape attached to it, three kinds of gift wrappers and an empty box. He also bought a few accessories, like ribbon and a christmas card. Seungmin enjoys wrapping presents, okay. Changbin stumbles as he open the door, unaware of Seungmin's presence in the living room. 

  
"Hey!" His boyfriend calls Changbin when the other walked in. 

  
"Minnie?" Changbin stops whatever he's doing to observe Seungmin and the coffee table that looks preoccupied with so many vibrant colors. "What brings you here, babe?" 

  
Seungmin pouts, standing up to grab Changbin's wrist and pull the two of them down together on the carpet. The younger smiles before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. "I told you! I'm gonna teach you how to wrap presents!" He replies far too enthusiastically. 

\--

  
Changbin stares at the side of Seungmin's face as his boyfriend explains the process of wrapping the empty box on the wrapping paper. "Changbin, what wrapping paper do you wanna use?" Seungmin asked him before they start. The older shrugging his shoulders and pointing at the green one with stripes in glittered gold. "Okay, I'll start. You pay attention, hm?" 

  
Now, Seungmin is a pretty meticulous guy. He loves everything to be neat and Changbin is ever so weak for that. Just like right now, Seungmin is teaching him something he wasn't able to learn growing up. Blaming the adults and his privileged life for having nannies to do it for him, but _anyway._ "Is it necessary to fold that three times?" Changbin mumbles, noticing the three folds on top of wrapped box, and turns his curious eyes to his boyfriend. 

  
Seungmin giggles shyly, "No, I just like it like that. _Design_ or something, I guess." He looks back at what he's doing without noticing Changbin's fond smile at him. 

  
The younger looked back smiling widely as he finished the wrapping with a scratch tape to secure it. "What?" He whispers, pouting as he sees Changbin's smug smirk grew wider. 

"You're cute you know that?" 

  
Seungmin scoffs, holding the box and placing it on Changbin's lap. "Uh, of course? You told me that this morning, remember? _Hey baby, I miss your cute face_?" Seungmin starts, mocking Changbin's voice in which the older laughed at. "Don't forget your text before your second class started. May I quote ' _why am i so lucky to have a cute boyfriend like you_ '. And before I went here, I saw your Instagram story of my _selca_ with a caption _cutie baby."_

  
Changbin is laughing incredibly loud as Seungmin continue to complain about his endless comments about him. "What, is something wrong with that?"

Seungmin huffs and shakes his head, "I guess, none. But I was here to teach you how to wrap present properly not to be called cute!" The younger crossed his arms in an attempt to act as mad as possible, but Changbin pulled him in his lap after putting the box on the table again. 

  
"And I did learn something. What can't be helped is me calling you cute all the time."

"Yeah, right." 

"Yes, absolutely right!"

Seungmin glares at him before saying, "I better see you wrapping presents like that for mom, dad, uncle and auntie when we meet them next week!" 

Changbin leans in to kiss the younger's lips before nodding. "Gosh, so demanding. Alright, fine." He leans back again, kissing deeper. 

\--

  
("Changbin you did all this?" Mrs. Kim gasped fondly at the gift on her hands after Changbin proudly announced that he had wrapped his presents for them by himself.

His parents laughed from the sudden announcement, and Seungmin was laughing with them. He told them how Seungmin helped him learn how to wrap presents because he, embarrassingly, didn't know how to and in turn, he had haphazardly wrapped his present for him. 

"It has Seungmin's signature folds, too." Seungmin's father points out making Changbin bury his face in Seungmin's neck. 

"You can't blame him, Seungmin's the one who taught him." Changbin's father joked, making the whole table chuckle. 

  
Changbin looks up again to face both of their parents, as embarrassed as he is. "Merry Christmas, I guess." He mumbles, and Seungmin slaps his arm lightly. 

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Seungmin chirps, clapping his hands together, eyes turning into crescents as he smiles.) 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
